


【Good Omens】 Will you marry me?【CA】

by SechsSIX_66



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SechsSIX_66/pseuds/SechsSIX_66
Summary: 世界末日已经是好一阵子之前的事，有人要举行婚礼，也有人要负责参加。





	【Good Omens】 Will you marry me?【CA】

**Author's Note:**

> 我的灵感全是梗图，绝了。如果我再写伦敦旅游指南，我就是小狗……汪汪、汪！  
> 内文有唠叨的作者、唠叨的天使，简直堪比末日灾难。  
> 依然有无害的路人原创角色。

【Good Omens】 Will you marry me?【CA】

几百年来，英国伦敦一直都是个充满传奇色彩的城市。

人们期待邂逅一种维多利亚式的故事：幽灵、侦探、杀人鬼……永不停歇的晚宴。游人过客亟欲追求一种精神性的浪漫，却往往空手而归，今日的伦敦之所以让人失望，在于它是个千篇一律的现代化都市，由各种夸张的色彩组成，新旧混杂，不绝对美丽，但也没想像中的漂亮。

在杜撰小说、影视作品的吹捧下，人们常常忘了伦敦也是拥有货真价实的传奇。例如举世古老的地铁系统，其复杂程度绝对不亚于图坦卡门（Tutankhamun）千年陵墓。或这儿穷极奢华的各式百货精品，橱窗中所有物品都生怕撑不出自己的价值──虚华要在虚里才能看见那分实华。

就拿最具代表性的哈洛德百货（Harrods）来说吧。

哈洛德至今仍是伦敦佔地面积之最的百货公司，从海德公园角（Hyde Park Corner）向西望去，坐落在骑士桥（Knightsbridge）大街上最显眼的位置，除去拥有两百多年的历史和全球第一座手扶梯，哈洛德的内装更是前卫的古埃及风：神祇壁划、纯金浮雕甚至人面狮身……金碧辉煌的程度包准让人合不拢嘴。

这座庞大的商业帝国之所以繁荣，除了让人又爱又恨的观光客、富可敌国的消费者外，当然，所有忠于薪水的勤奋奴隶……噢不、勤奋员工们也是功不可没──

Marisa身为平凡却伟大的一员，在三楼的男装专柜已经待了好些年，大约长得让她足够独当一面，却短得还不够格成为管理阶层。她离乡背井时也曾有个伟大的梦想，但现在只能做着使人生厌的工作，就为了买这辈子根本用不着的狗屎烂蛋。

幸好这份工作的内容很简单：把东西卖出去。

星期二上午，走道上大多是鱼贯穿梭的观光客，他们通常只会对橱窗中的高级精品退避三舍，用各自的语言朝价格牌指指点点。Marisa靠在柜台边，这种日子她会认份地整理单据，或干脆玩起报纸后头的填字游戏，直到今天的第一组客人踏进店内。

「嗨、又是我。」

一道轻佻的男声饱含磁性，那就像股浓重到光是闻着就足以犯晕的新鲜酒味，她看着他慢悠悠地晃进专柜，彷彿橱窗的模特突然有了生命，成功、英俊、高挑，足够撑起身上名牌的所有价值。但主要是因为他走路的模样像才刚得到人类的两条腿。

Antonio J Crowley是三楼男仕部的名人，所有专柜员工都爱他：幽默、风趣，而且花钱绝不手软。同时也是茶馀饭后绝佳的八卦话题，因为除了信用卡背后的签名，这男人身上的一切都是谜团。有人猜测他是企业小开、乐透得主或犯罪集团首脑。然而正确答案一直到Marisa换了工作都没人知晓。

「我今天还带了朋友。」

「我们不是朋友！Crowley，而且我不觉得这是个好主意，这些东西太……太……跟我不搭了！」

另外一名浅色捲发的男性跟在后头，他起初显得侷促万分，但在和Marisa对上眼神旋即露出温柔的笑容，搭着那抹连春色都会羞赧的微笑，他看上去就像古典油划中的优雅人像，与身边俐落前卫的Crowley实在很难联想在一起。

「这是我的荣幸，」Marisa身为一名拥有多年销售经验的专柜人员，首先就得分析客人的所有细节，他们就像是百货界的福尔摩斯，演绎消费者的喜好甚至钱包深度。罪犯大多不诚实，但幸好顾客通常没理由说谎：「两位是准备参加什么活动吗？」

「婚礼。」Crowley不假思索地说：「米色或白色适合他，有点花俏也不错……噢对！格纹。」他用力地咀嚼着句尾那个单辞，好像不给夥伴反驳时间，便拿起架上的西服外套朝对方身上比试。「十六号半，不不、十七号或许会更好。」他知道Aziraphale的味道，当然也知道穿几号尺寸。

Marisa差点就脱口问出：是两位的婚礼吗？她还是尽可能保持礼貌的商业用笑容，打量起那名带着古典韵味的男人，他的衣服质地上乘、保养情况良好，就是怎么看怎么老旧。要说这套衣服来自两、三百年前她都相信。总地而言，这男人就像张软绵绵的旧沙发，不绝对新潮、却让人安心的那种。

「呀、交给我吧！店里正好有合适的选择。」

永远都有合适的选择，假使没有，就把它说到有为止。Marisa从身后的架上找到两套格纹礼服，分别有着暖和的卡其色细格纹、跟比较正式些的咖啡色菱格西服，「这两个款式属于设计师复古款，可以看到开襟的设计……您可以先试穿看看，我再替两位量身订制。」

旧沙发男先是摸了摸柔软的面料，露出欣喜的表情后却犹豫地摇了摇头。

「我觉得挺好看的，试穿看看嘛。」

另一边的Crowley相对果断许多，他替他的同伴接过套装，迳自挂在单边的肩膀上，然后不打招呼就开始脱起对方外套，经过一番拉扯还有比较强烈的措辞交换，终于有人愿意稍微妥协：

「Crowley！我自己会穿衣服，」他皱着鼻尖，试图整理被揉乱的上衣，最后干脆脱下那件外套：「只是这些，你知道、我觉得现在的衣服很好……」即使是天使也不喜欢多大的改变，我们都喜欢熟悉、安全的事物，没有人需要意外或变动，意外代表陌生，陌生让人畏怖。就好像退色的旧鞋、睡出自己形状的床垫……或某张看了六千年的脸。

「Come on！Angel，就当是为了婚礼？」

「好吧，就当是为了婚礼。」

至少Marisa现在确认两人是什么关系了。她过活的真实世界仅提供足以消化的无聊资讯，不可承受之轻其实也不是这么不可承受。让自己目瞪口呆的场面，跳脱剧本的秘密之事，微小、幽暗却使人对接下来的情节充满期待。她领着Crowley的『天使』来到更衣间，并替男人阖上隔间门。

「你确定你自己真的会穿衣服吗？我可以帮你。」

伴随着一声惊诧的：不需要！Crowley也只能乖巧地在外头等待，男人索性绕到领带柜前自言自语，然后对领带或领结哪个更好的问题伤透脑筋。用不了多长时间，换好第一套礼服的Angel战战竞竞地推开更衣间门，表情有点犹豫，好像在地铁站里迷了路的观光客一样：

「长版会让我看起来比较胖，而且腿也短多了，噢、没有冒犯的意思，」他转而对着Marisa说：「你们的品牌设计非常高雅，面料比想像中的舒适，如果……」

「如果你想看起来瘦一点，我们只好放弃等会儿的下午茶和白兰地火烧布丁囉？」Crowley上前手脚俐落地整理着Aziraphale身上套装，最后在腰腹处拍了几下，以通用尺寸而言确实是有点紧绷了，不过他很喜欢。

「你、你这……这恶劣的老蛇！」

Angel丢下他能想出最严厉的措辞，（恶魔难道不是本来就该坏吗？）作势要甩上更衣间的门，却在使力之际轻轻阖上。在等待的时间中，Marisa总算想起她应尽的职责，而不是一昧看着两人趣味横生的互动发怔。

「你们感觉认识了彼此很久。」她很轻易就找了个比较不敏感的话题开始。

「是啊，大概六千年左右。」Crowley夸张地挑起单边眉毛，墨镜底下的表情精采绝伦。也因此让这段真话变得幽默，「嘿、你喜欢Peter O'Toole哪？」他发现店员手写板上贴着的男星照片，转了转眼珠后露出那个蛇一样的微笑。

「是呀！他主演的《阿拉伯的劳伦斯》（Lawrence of Arabia）是部杰作，」她试着不让自己像个在睡衣派对上的中学女孩般兴奋，「我也因为他而想成为演员。」Marisa没说的是她渺小的梦想、公寓水电房租、塞在抽屉的艺术学校文凭、几十年后的遗产……今天心心念念《卖花女》（Pygmalion）那部舞台剧主角的试镜结果，突然间，似乎又不怎么重要。

一身黑的男人没有讲话，他点了点头，好像能看穿每个人鲜豔轰烈的一面：「挺好的。」

之后他们没能聊上三句，试衣间中的Aziraphale出来时带着方才没有的自信，有些久远的记忆会慢慢模糊，但Crowley想起几百年前对方向自己展示新衣服，也是那对能够笑出星星的美丽眼睛。

「你觉得细格纹的好，还是刚才另一件好看？」即使天使已经有满意的答案，但他还是开口问起。

「穿在你身上都好看。」话语就犹若狩猎者美丽的拟态，藏起锐爪尖牙、冰冷毒液，追踪初长绒毛的小兽，他们娇贵却绝不脆弱。Crowley是比较例外的族类，他等了六千多年都还能继续周旋，或许是因为蛇更擅长抵御饥饿。

「不然你喜欢怎么样的？」

古蛇的油腔滑调，一如既往被好好地忽略。而Aziraphale也不是真在乎恶魔的意见，主要是考量到一份尊重──毕竟要盯着同件衣服好几百年直到它化成灰的人可能不只自己。

「婚纱。」

专柜中的空气全都凝结在一瞬间。Marisa几乎要拉开嗓子大喊：啊──！这位客人！这位客人！但她顶多露出皮笑肉不笑的奇怪表情，假装手边还有无数工作，毫无意义地拨弄柜台上单据，直到两人有进一步的互动。是Angel不疾不徐地开口：

「可是这里没有卖婚纱，而且婚纱应该属于新娘，可不是参加婚礼的宾客，要是穿去很不礼貌……等等、难道你想穿婚纱去吗？Crowley，这太邪恶了！」

虽然Aziraphale的反应在这六千年间大抵相同，但被斥责的恶魔扁了扁嘴，还隐约发出不该属于人类的嘶嘶叫声，闻起来有点可怜。Crowley掏出黑色信用卡递给Marisa：「这两件我全包了。」

之后的故事就像大多数的真实经验一样，结尾总是乱七八糟又难以论述。

Marisa记得她去请了裁缝Charles来量身，多年的销售经验让她即使在睡梦中也能确保一切顺利进行。她目送走两位特别的客人，想转头栽回无聊的日常生活，却总是心神不宁，就好像有蝴蝶在身边转来转去。傍晚的业绩相当不错，即使她根本不记得自己卖了些什么。

「嗨、是Marisa小姐吗？」

在工作时间是不被允许接私人电话的，但电灯一关铁门拉上，她的手机就响了。

「恭喜！妳是我们全新的女主角。」

人生多半时候就像在赌一个机率极小的局，向上帝祈祷好运降临，却往往忽略这是场对等的交换，若要不被亏欠，就得记得拿取，日常其实也是座戏棚，坚持下去，站久了终归轮到你，只是这儿更常发生一道忘词的空白、脱妆的粉痕、错误的走位或登台……

曲终人散，妳挂着几乎绝望的表情，眼泪抹干才发觉──还是有人留在原处，替妳无声喝采。

－－－

「谢谢你今天陪我，Demon。」Aziraphale迫不及待地将白兰地布丁送进口中，他用餐巾象征性地沾了沾嘴边，举起桌上的红茶杯。

「没什么，我们总不能让Anathema和Newton这对爱侣失望吧。」他耸了耸肩膀，心想自己还得想办法说服Aziraphale不要在婚礼中表演魔术才行。

「不过……那个，呃、希望你不要觉得被冒犯，我知道有些恶魔有这样的嗜好，但你应该不会穿着婚纱去婚礼吧。」

「噢、天杀的！」去他的上帝，去他的撒旦！「我刚才的意思是，我要你穿好婚纱，然后跟我结婚！」Crowley在说完这席话后彻彻底底的后悔了，他在心里计划了六千多年，应该要有鲜花、美酒、诗歌加上全宇宙最浪漫的场所，现在都被自己的冲动毁于一旦。

「如果你是这个意思……那，好吧。」Aziraphale眨了眨那双天蓝色的眼睛。

「什么？」

「我说好。」

「啥？」

如果世界上真的有神祇，不、世界上的确有神祇，他们不尽良善，偶尔也不怎么公平或公正，但假使任何具有强大力量的生物存在，即使牠们见证万千浩瀚、毁灭与奇蹟……也还是会对这纠缠了六千多年的奇异缘分不禁摇头叹息吧。

  
＿＿＿Fin.


End file.
